Ambitions
Ambitions was a show that had been telecast over the OWN (Oprah Winfrey Network) from June of 2019 until November of 2019 when the series was cancelled. The show starred Robin Givens and Essence Atkins as two former college best friends and sorority sisters who were now implacable enemies in their personal and professional lives. The show was also known for its tackling of social issues, such as the drug opioid epidemic, class warfare, and gentrification among other contemporary issues. Plot Set in Atlanta, Georgia, Ambitions focuses on the lives of Stephanie Carlisle (Givens) and Amara Hughes (Atkins). Both are very powerful attorneys (Stephanie with her family's law practice; Amara with the US Attorneys office); and had been best friends during their years at Spelman College in Atlanta, in fact they were also sorority sisters. However, Amara had fallen in love with Titus Hughes (Kendrick Cross), whom Stephanie had once loved herself. This caused them to have a falling out, and they split on very bad terms. Stephanie and Titus had also slept around with one another. However, Titus clicked with Amara and they were married for over a quarter century. Stephanie, quite arrogant and narcissistic, who thinks that she is more than what she really was, had become a powerful woman having married a man named Evan Lancaster (Brian J. White), who was the fictional mayor of Atlanta. Evan and Stephanie had a daughter named Carly. So, with her being the city's first lady, as well as a powerful attorney as well as being mother to Carly, Stephanie had it all. However, she never really loved Evan, her true loyalty is to her family's law firm, which had been founded by her grandfather. Then Amara and Titus moved to Atlanta from Texas for a fresh start (she gained a job as a US Attorney there), and the vengeful Stephanie had designs on destroying her ex-friend's marriage and to get Titus back. Never mind that Titus and Amara had their own issues (Amara having cheated on Titus). Also involved in things is Stephanie's father, Stephen (Steven Williams), the head of Carlisle-Perkins, the law firm he used to work at as a legal assistant; his wife, Irene Perkins-Carlisle (Donna Biscoe), whose father had helped Stephen get his first job as an attorney; and THEIR rivals the Purifoy family. The Purifoys, headed by Hunter (Brian Bosworth), owned a pharmaceutical company and was an arch enemy of the Carlisles. He was married to Juniper (Deena Dill) and they had a daughter, Lori. Also appearing were Evan's father, Evan Lancaster, Sr. Called "Senior" by everyone, he founded a café called Thelma's place, named after his late wife, Thelma. The current owner of Thelma's Place was his older daughter, and Evan's sister, Rondell (Brely Evans), a girl who was prone to tell people where to go, but was a capable businesswoman. However, the Lancasters marriage was foundering, and Evan had turned to a seamstress named Bella Tru (Erica Page), for comfort. With her, he had a son named Joaquin. Bella's mother, Inez, worked at Thelma's Place. Bella had to contend with her own jealousy ridden friend, Perla, who nearly tried to kill her. When Stephanie found out about Evan and Bella, she nearly shot EVAN for it. Others involved in the backbiting included Greg Peters, who had been dating Lori Purifoy, only to be revealed to be a drug dealer, and stopped by Hunter; Marvin and Marilyn Barnes, a power couple from San Francisco who came to Atlanta. (Marilyn was a former sorority sister of Stephanie and Amara) and Alix, who was Evan's personal security detail. Though the series had promise, the ratings were not good enough to warrant a second season. The series was cancelled in November of 2019. Category:Shows Category:Prime time soaps